Reality
by Rilaya
Summary: A story of Kurt standing up and getting good in one thousand words.
1. To get away

Kurt Hummel didn't know what to feel but he knew it must be good. After Blaine dried their dirty laundry to the whole Glee club and almost all of them took Blaine's side Kurt went home and dug out his old song book. After tweaking it he made the perfect song, he even emailed it to the band to play. He really didn't know anymore though, with so many things he could have said he chose this. Hopefully he was making the right decision to begin with. Walking into the Glee club he could see they were about to start and he sat down. Mr. Shue began talking when Rachel said something.

"Mr. Shue I believed that Kurt wanted to sing something to Blaine."

"Kurt?" Mr. Shue asks him.

Kurt stands up and walks to the piano when he sees the sheet music for "I have nothing" already set out. Feeling rage bubble up in him he coos his outside features and pulls a stool to sit on. Giving a hard look to the Glee group he speaks to them.

"Somethings happened yesterday in Glee and I am saying right now that I never cheated on Blaine." Kurt says with disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah, well you did." Rachel and Blaine cut in, thinking they are being helpful.

"I want my performance to go uninterrupted. As I was saying I never cheated. I only text messaged a friend, anyway the song I am going to sing is not just directed to Blaine but the Glee as whole, exempting two members. They know who they are. The meaning behind this song I wrote goes deep and is very meaningful to me" Kurt says while Brittany and Santana give a sad smile to him.

Signaling the band Kurt starts to tap his foot to the beat. Humming the beginning instrument parts Kurt closes his eyes and holds the microphone stand close.

_We are through_  
_Get out of my life_  
_I'm done with you_  
_This is reality_

_Get it in your head_  
_I'm sick and tired_  
_Of screaming all my thoughts to you_  
_To break the silent walls_

_I wish I could forget _  
_The pain_  
_But the scars on memories_  
_Will be my reality_

_To know that I'm through_  
_Get out of my life_  
_I'm done with you_  
_The bonds cut with a knife_

_Snapped in half_  
_I'm sick and tired_  
_Of the words echoed inside_  
_To break the silent walls_

_In your dreams it can be_  
_I'm done with you_  
_In this reality_

_This is our Reality_  
_So move on with yours_  
_I'm done with you_  
_This is MY Re-a-li-Ty_

_Get out of my Life_  
_I'm breaking the silent walls_  
_With my echoed screams_  
_Get it in your head_  
_I'm done with you_

_It's my Reality_

The music stops and Kurt feels like a huge weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. He doesn't open his eyes until the last note fades out of the room. When he does he falls out of dream land and sees the shocked and amazed faces throughout the room.

"Kurt... I" Rachel starts, turning red.

"What do you mean Kurt?" Blaine asks Kurt, who may or may not be his boyfriend now.

"I'm breaking up with you Blaine. You didn't trust me with Chandler and I don't want that. You get everything I want or need but you don't care. So now, I don't care Blaine. We can try to be friends but it would be hard. I also have another announcement." Kurt says breathing in and out heavily.

"What is it?" Tina asks sadly.

"As of three o'clock today I am no longer a student of McKinley High school."

"What do you mean?" Three people as at he same time.

"He probably is running away from his problems." Rachel sneers as she stands up.

"No actually, I have graduated early and will be leaving Ohio in three days time." Kurt explains.

"Wait what do you mean dude?" Sam asks very confused.

"Yeah Kurt, where are you going?" Quinn asks highly concerned.

"I will be attending a performing arts school." Kurt tells them.

"Which school?" Artie asks him.

"I am not not going to tell any of you as I don't want you to know my location." Kurt says.

"What." Puck says calmly.

"Well this will be my final goodbye to most of you. So, goodbye. Maybe we will see each other again but maybe not. I loved Glee Mr. Shue, for the most part. I have to go meet up with a friend at a coffee shop.." Kurt says before grabbing his bag and walking out of the choir room. Brittany and Santana stand up.

"We will see you tomorrow Mr. Shue we have important things to attend to." Santana says before she and Brittany leave the room as well.

In their wake they leave shocked hobbits, a crying fairy, a quivering giant, an understanding duo, a shamed nerd, and a fish full of regret.

...

"And in the flashback is the song 'Reality' by singer Kurt Hummel, his album Gone. You can see Kurt in one week when the ball drops in New York. After making his debut one year ago he has blown up into a major superstar" The radio announcer says with joy as Kurt's song begins to play.

In a grand hotel room in New York sits a man who smirks and looks to the bathroom where his boyfriend of two years showers. Deciding to have some fun he strip and silently goes in the bathroom before getting in the shower with his boyfriend.

"Want to be in reality with me?" He asks the fair skinned man.

"How many times will you make that joke Bastian?" He asks before kissing Sebastian.

...

Reality, is something we all have to face eventually. Whether we want to or not.

**. . .. .. . .. ... .. ...**

**So the song in here is mine and I do not want it copied or used in anything else. I own this song. COPYRIGHT TIME. Seriously though**

**Story: 1,000 words long**


	2. Extra: The Gap of Time

Taylor Swift owns Blank Space, not me.

...

Kurt Hummel calmly walked out of the recording studio where he was finishing up his first album. His manager said it was going to be a hit and hopefully she was right. Well, hopefully because she wasn't really into the music scene. But when they had met when he moved to New York she immediately contacted friends and started working on his music. He wrote all of his own songs and had it showcase his entire range. Finally he was noticed. He was going to be something.

...

After about 20 minutes Kurt found his way into Kelley's pastry shop. Ever since he showed up about 2 months ago he loved this place. It was since it was so close to NYADA and his apartment he shared with Brittany and Santana. Both of them had gotten jobs while they looked for colleges to apply to after they finished high school here. Kurt in between shuffling school, his album, and ignoring most people from back home barely had time to sleep. But he knows it is going to be worth it.

"Hey Kurt, are you coming for open mic night?" Kelley, the owner of the shop asks. She had taken a liking to him.

"Only if you will have me." Kurt told her taking his usual and handing her he money.

"See you." She tells him as he walks out.

He had to get back to the apartment so he could cook dinner. When he did reach their well sized apartment he quickly noticed that Santana and Brittany were home.

"So what should I make for dinner?" He calls out.

"Lasagna!" Brittany yelled as she ran on the treed mill.

"Kay."

... Later That night ...

Kurt sat in the pastry shop as a young girl sang Hallelujah. She was doing amazingly and had a strong voice. He had seen her eating food a few things in here. He was next and was singing one of the songs that was going to be on his album. When she was finished he stood up and sat at the piano and began to play.

_Nice to meet you, where you been?_  
_ I could show you incredible things_  
_ Magic, madness, heaven, sin_  
_ Saw you there and I thought_  
_ Oh my God, look at that face_  
_ You look like my next mistake_  
_ Love's a game, wanna play?_

_ New money, suit and tie_  
_ I can read you like a magazine_  
_ Ain't it funny, rumors fly_  
_ And I know you heard about me_  
_ So hey, let's be friends_  
_ I'm dying to see how this one ends_  
_ Grab your passport and my hand_  
_ I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_

_ So it's gonna be forever_  
_ Or it's gonna go down in flames_  
_ You can tell me when it's over_  
_ If the high was worth the pain_  
_ Got a long list of ex-friends_  
_ They'll tell you I'm insane_  
_ 'Cause you know I love the players_  
_ And you love the game_

_ 'Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
_ We'll take this way too far_  
_ It'll leave you breathless_  
_ Or with a nasty scar_  
_ Got a long list of ex-friends_  
_ They'll tell you I'm insane_  
_ But I've got a blank space, baby_  
_ And I'll write your name_

_ Cherry lips, crystal skies_  
_ I could show you incredible things_  
_ Stolen kisses, pretty lies_  
_ You're the King, baby, I'm your Prince_  
_ Find out what you want_  
_ Be that one for a month_  
_ Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no_

_ Screaming, crying, perfect storms_  
_ I can make all the tables turn_  
_ Rose garden filled with thorns_  
_ Keep you second guessing like_  
_ "Oh my God, who is he?"_  
_ I get drunk on jealousy_  
_ But you'll come back each time you leave_  
_ 'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_

_ So it's gonna be forever_  
_ Or it's gonna go down in flames_  
_ You can tell me when it's over_  
_ If the high was worth the pain_  
_ Got a long list of ex-friends_  
_ They'll tell you I'm insane_  
_ 'Cause you know I love the players_  
_ And you love the game_

_ 'Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
_ We'll take this way too far_  
_ It'll leave you breathless_  
_ Or with a nasty scar_  
_ Got a long list of ex-friends_  
_ They'll tell you I'm insane_  
_ But I've got a blank space, baby_  
_ And I'll write your name_

_ Boys only want love if it's torture_  
_ Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_  
_ Boys only want love if it's torture_  
_ Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_

_ So it's gonna be forever_  
_ Or it's gonna go down in flames_  
_ You can tell me when it's over_  
_ If the high was worth the pain_  
_ Got a long list of ex-friends_  
_ They'll tell you I'm insane_  
_ 'Cause you know I love the players_  
_ And you love the game_

_ 'Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
_ We'll take this way too far_  
_ It'll leave you breathless_  
_ Or with a nasty scar_  
_ Got a long list of ex-friends_  
_ They'll tell you I'm insane_  
_ But I've got a blank space, baby_  
_ And I'll write your name_

Kurt stands up and winks at the crowd when he notices a familiar face. He walks off the stage and is approached by said person.

"Hello gay face nice seeing you." Sebastian tells him.

"I knew I smelled Craigslist somewhere." Kurt throws back.

"All taunts aside the song was amazing if I may say so myself." Sebastian compliments.

"Thank you very much, you are being oddly civil."

"Well I had or am trying to have a change of heart. I mean I did graduate earlier so I had to." Sebastian explains.

"Nice, didn't know you were secretly smart." Kurt says with a laugh.

"We could talk about it over dinner sometime." Sebastian says with a shrug.

"I'm starved." Kurt says motioning to the door.

...Second date..

"A picnic?" Sebastian asks incredulously.

"Yep."

...Tenth date...

"How did you manage this?" Kurt asks looking around the room.

"I know people."

...11th date..

''Sorry we couldn't go out."

"It's fine, you have a lot of fans, and your first album just came out."

...What number was it?...

"Good luck." Santana says.

"It's not like we haven't been on stage before." Kurt says as he runs out on stage with his guitar, Sebastian and the rest of the band are already onstage.

**2 hours later**

"Goodnight everyone!" Kurt yelled to the crowd, two years of work got him here.

"Wait I have an announcement." Sebastian says.

Kurt moves like mic and whispers, "What are you doing?". Sebastian just winks and gets on one knee.

"Will you marry me? Be my final Prince?" Sebastian asks and Kurt nods and hugs him as the crowd cheers.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Time waits for no one person, and that's not always a bad thing.


End file.
